Time Of Summer Training
by retro493
Summary: Tia, Kanchome and the rest of the gang meet a Mamodo sent by Dr. Riddles to help them train and get stronger for the battles up ahead.


Tia walked down the sandy beach sidewalk trying to keep the sun out of her large pink and orange like eyes.

Megumi was having another photo shoot and it was the summer fun edition. "This is the 9th shoot this week" Tia mumbled to herself as she kicked a sandy soda can down the sidewalk. She scanned the beach to see if there was anything she could do to pass the time. She saw two teenagers swimming, a toddler playing in the sand and teachers wife jogging! Tia's eyes grew large and her face turned a pale green. She shook her head franticly get the image out of her head. Something suddenly caught he eye.

She peered out over the water. "Is that Fogore surfing?" Tia yelled in surprised. She jumped over the stone wall and ran down the beach to make sure. It was Folgore! Tia watched him do a 360 in mid air. He was actually pretty good. "Tia" Kanchome called out as he ran up to her.

"I didn't know Folgore could surf" Tia said as she watched Folgore glide on the water. "The great Folgore can do just about anything" Kanchome boasted proudly. Folgore looked their way and smiled. He got on his stomach and paddled skillfully back to the shore. "Tia it's good to see you" Folgore said with his cheerful Italian accent. "So what brings you to the beach"? Tia asked while trying to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Kanchome and I always getting chased by my fans so we came here for a short vacation" Folgore replied with a gleaming smile. "Megumi is here having another photo shoot" Tia sighed. "Man I know how that feels" konchome said back while staring at Folgore. "I'm sorry I'll make it up to you by buying you some ice cream, you want to come too Tia?" Folgore asked. "It beats hanging around here bored" Tia thought. "Ok I'm in".

The three friends walked down the sandy shore to the snack bar while catching up and talking. "Did you guys have any battles lately?" Tia asked Folgore while staring at the bright blue water. "We actually have and we barely made out of there" Folgore sighed. "I got a lot stronger from that battle though" Kanchome said to Tia trying to act confident and strong. "I'm sure you did Kanchome I'm sure you did". Tia quickly looked behind her suspiciously. "Folgore I think someone's fallowing us"

Tia said concernedly. "I think she's right" Kanchome stammered. "Look" Kanchome cried. He was pointing at large footprints. A large human like Mamdo came out of the sand and stood up. "It looks like I blown my cover" he said with an evil grin. He wore a dark red shirt with a black jean jacket with a dark blue peace sign on the back and black tattered jeans. His head was covered with long messy brown hair he also had a black fedora hat in his hand. "Wait you're the one I battled when Folgore and I were in Venice" Kanchome said very worriedly. "It's nice to see you again too Kanchome" The mamodo laughed confidently. "You know it seems I know your name but you don't know mine, my name is Rocky". Rocky quickly glared at Tia and grinned. "You're that girl who hangs out with lightning blonde". "You mean Zatch" Tia replied with a mean stare. Rocky nodded eagerly. "This is going to be more fun than I thought" Rocky snickered. "But I didn't come here to battle" Rocky said quickly.

Kanchome's mouth fell open in shock. "Then why did you attack me in Venice!" Kanchome screamed still awe struck. "Because Dr. Riddles told me too" Rocky spat. "Wait you know him?" Tia asked in disbelief. "Kiddo was a good friend of mine back in the mamodo world after he returned I told Dr. Riddles I'll do anything I can do for him. "But why did he order you to attack?" Kanchome asked still confused. "He wanted to make you stronger" Tia said while giving Kanchome you idiot look. "The doctor said you were very smart, now I have to agree" Rocky said with a warm smirk. "Ok so you're a friend of Dr. Riddles we get that, but what are you doing here?" Folgore asked while staring at Rockies eyes surrounded by a thin coat of black eye liner. "To make you guys stronger like last time". "How good are you anyway?" Tia asked. "I defeated Barri and I'm one of the few mamodo that can go toe to toe with Zeno with out getting destroyed". Kanchome had a painful flash back of watching Zeno almost defeating Zatch. Kanchome shuddered "So you weren't going full power on me were you?" Kanchome asked now a little frightened. "If I wanted to beat you I would have done it with in seconds of meeting you when we were facing each other in Venice". "Rocky" Zatch cried in excitement as he glomped Rocky to the warm sand. "It's good to see you kid"

Rocky said back and ruffled Zatch's messy blonde hair. "You know him"? Folgore, Tia and Kanchome screamed in chorus. "We were buds back in the mamodo world" Zatch replied as he helped Rocky off the ground. "I always had to save him when you and those jerks chase him with sticks" Rocky said in an angry voice at Tia. Tia rubbed the back of her head and blushed. "Oh right Zeno gave Zatch his memories back, oh and when you think about it Rocky you do look a little familiar". Rocky frowned and looked up at the sun. "Let the games begin" Rocky shouted. Kiyo, Megumi and a girl with brown hair with purple streaks ran down the stone stairs to the beach. "This is my partner Lenore" Rocky said while grinning at her. She wore a purple shirt and a pink vest. She had a light blue jeans and black high heels. "Let's get started".

* * *

**_ I hope to start the second chapter soon and I hope to make it totaly Kickass! In the mean time please tell me what you think. See you guys on the flip side!-Jon is out! _**

**_I do not own Zatch Bell and Rocky is a character I have created for this story. _**


End file.
